


Spell

by random_firework



Series: Wincest Love Week: 4th edition (Autumn 2016) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Referenced Feminization, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/pseuds/random_firework
Summary: After hunting down members of a coven, Sam notices that something is strange with Dean. His brother's distrust concerning witches may be legitimate, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Cracky/smutty ficlet written for the second day of the fourth Wincest Love Week. I chose the prompt: “FUCKING A PUMPKIN".
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam loved his brother with all his heart, but sometimes he couldn’t deny Dean acted…strange. They both had their quirks, constructs from a life of horror and loneliness, that would appear strange to anyone outside the life – the incest part for example. Another eccentricity of Dean’s was his hysteria when it came to Halloween. Sam usually indulged it willingly and he was ready to do the same this year. But things turned out a bit differently than he expected. 

 

It happened after their almost yearly witch hunt – there always seemed to be a resurgence of witches around the end of October: from teens excited by the atmosphere of Halloween to suburban soccer moms ready to do anything to find some adventures in their life, not forgetting elderly people who wanted to scare off kids that knocked on their door trick-or-treating, Sam and Dean had seen it all. 

After coming back from the house of the last witch of the coven of Komoko, Indiana, they took a well deserved shower together, Dean scrubbing them efficiently. “I swear I can still feel their germs on my skin,” he however muttered at his reflection in the mirror while Sam was drying him. 

“You know what a hypochondriac is, right?”

Dean didn’t react to the teasing, lost in his thoughts. “Something’s not right.”

Sam kissed his bare shoulder. “Want me to make it all better?” He was already sliding a hand down Dean’s belly, while the other rubbed a nipple, but his brother shook his head. “No.” He turned to peck him. “Let’s go shopping.”

 

As soon as they entered the minimarket, Dean ran to the candy section. Sam sighed, amused. It was the same thing every year. He went around the store, gathering a healthy menu for the both of them, then went looking for his brother. Curiously, he found him in the vegetables department, facing away from him. Sam approached quietly, until he could see what had gotten him so interested. Pumpkins.

“Dean?”

His brother dropped the fruits on the stack under him and quickly turned towards him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. Of course.” His eyes deviated to the pumpkins behind him for an instant, before he was promptly going past Sam. “You have cash? I’ll wait for you outside.” 

“Uh...okay?” Sam answered, confused. But Dean was already too far away to hear him.

Strange. Sam looked at the pumpkins to figure out what could have make Dean so flustered. Maybe his brother didn’t want to admit his craving for something actually healthy? He hesitated but eventually took two pumpkins in the heap before heading to the checkout. What was the worst that could happen?

 

Sam closely looked at Dean’s expression when they took the groceries out of the bags once they were back at the motel. As soon as he saw the pumpkins, his cheeks reddened. His voice was uneven when he asked:

“Wh-why did you buy these?”

“You seemed to want some…I thought we could carve them. To be in the Halloween spirit, or something.” The whole time he talked, Dean didn’t tear off his eyes from the pumpkins once. “Dean?”

When he looked up at Sam, Dean’s pupils were blown wide. In no time, he was crowding his space and kissing him feverously. Sam was startled but didn’t lose any time and answered his kiss, as Dean was pushing him against the wall. His brother’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt but he eventually managed to open it before pulling him against him. They stumbled on the bed, Dean on top of Sam. He could feel his brother’s arousal in the possessive way he gripped his hair and his shirt. Their crotches brushed and Dean moaned in his mouth. Damn, his brother was rock hard. When Sam began to unzip his jeans to give him a blowjob – because the best blowjobs were when Dean was already close to climax, pulsing heavily in his mouth – he suddenly opened his eyes and moved away to sit across the bed.

Alright, Dean had been weird all day, but _that_ was worrying, if not hurtful.

“Dee? Did…Did I do something wrong?” 

Dean rubbed his face, eyes fixed on a spot on the bed. “No. No Sammy, it’s not you. I’m just…I’m not in the mood.”

“Your dick was clearly in the mood, big brother.” 

Dean weakly smiled at him but didn’t answer otherwise. He zipped his pants up and made his way to the bathroom, gently closing the door behind him. 

Sam sighed and tried to think. If it wasn’t because of him, then what was it? It wasn’t like he was still freaking out about the fact that they were brothers, or that Sam was underage. So what could it be? He racked his mind for a good fifteen minutes but eventually fell asleep in the process, lulled by the sound of water running in the bathroom.

 

When he woke up, it was dark outside. The only light in the room came from the kitchen part. He completely opened his eyes after rubbing the sleep off them. When looked at the scene in the kitchen, he was almost sure he was still asleep and that the events of the day had fucked him up. 

Dean was standing in nothing but his boxers near the kitchen table. His erection outrageously tented his underwear but Dean wasn’t fondling it or even touching himself. His hands were busy on something else. A pumpkin. Dean’s fingers were stroking it softly, from top to bottom, hips thrusting at the same sensual rhythm. 

Sam could only stare. It was freaking weird, but he wanted to see what would happen next, how far Dean would go. Would he…? Sam squirmed on the bed. He couldn’t deny the scene happening in front of him turned him on a little.

Dean brought the pumpkin closer to the edge of the table and lightly brushed his erection against it. This barely-there contact was enough to make him tilt his head, mouth opening in a needy whimper. He reiterated the gesture one more time, moan louder this time. He was close, Sam knew it. Two or three rubbings more and he would be gone. Dean knew it too, obviously. With shaky hands, he moved the pumpkin back. But it wasn’t over. His hands gripped his boxers and lowered them to his feet in one go. Just like Sam had seen him do hundreds of times, he grabbed his swollen dick and steadily guided it to the hole he had previously dig in the fruit. 

Sam didn’t know whether to focus on Dean’s blissful face or on the unimaginable penetration happening. He settled for the latter and watched his brother’s hard member disappear bit by bit in the hole, a progression accompanied by throaty wails. When his whole dick was in, he glanced at Dean’s face. With his closed eyes, his gaping mouth and his flushed cheeks, standing naked in the kitchen, fucking a pumpkin, Dean was the embodiment of debauchery. 

Sam resisted the temptation to palm himself through his jeans. He was painfully hard but he couldn’t risk Dean seeing him and stopping what he was doing. It was too hot and it would probably never happen again. 

Dean’s thrusts began deep and slow, punctuated by groans. His fingers grasped the fruit tightly, his fingernails almost piercing the peel, and oh Sam knew just how tight his grip could be. His movements became quicker, more erratic. It wasn’t moans and whimpers coming out of his mouth now, but muttered words that almost drove Sam out of his mind. “Yeah – fuck, take it, just like that.” “Take my cock.” He frantically fucked into the pumpkin a few more times before he stilled, on his tiptoe, buried balls deep in it. “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he shouted as his orgasm ripped through him. 

Sam shut his eyes tight on this vision, too close to shoot his own load untouched, in his underwear. Once Dean’s breathing had slow down, he tentatively opened his eyes. But Dean was still dick deep in the pumpkin, relaxed, waiting.

Oh. _Oh._ Sam finally understood. Even though they had never discussed this type of practices, Sam had heard about it. He had never thought Dean would be into it. And yet, it was about to happen just in front of his eyes. He couldn’t stay here, he needed to be closer. Discreetly, he stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Dean had closed his eyes and his orgasm – judging by the force of it – was probably still resonating in his ears. Thanks to that, Sam, jeans and boxers down to his knees, arrived behind him without being noticed. Dean jumped when Sam encircled his waist from behind but Sam soothed him. He couldn’t let this moment go to waste.

“Shh, big brother, just relax.” He felt Dean leaned against him, pressing his ass cheeks against his erection, while he still held the pumpkin firmly. 

“Fuck, Sammy,” Dean whispered, just before the sound of piss filling up the pumpkin resonated in the room, like a completion to the depraved painting Dean was the protagonist of.

Sam couldn’t hold himself anymore. Buried in the creak of his brother’s ass, head nudging his hole, he came like never before, hips stuttering until there wasn’t a single drop of cum left in him.

By that time, Dean had finished too. He cautiously pulled out his cock from the pumpkin hole and leaned his sweat-covered body on Sam’s chest, himself leaning against the kitchen work surface. 

Suddenly, Dean moved away to look at him, panic in his eyes. “What the hell just happened to me?”

“Uh, I don’t know Dean, you tell me. You suddenly grew a lust for pumpkins that I would be jealous of if it wasn’t so hot.”

Dean thought for a second then furiously pulled his boxers up. “Fucking witches!” he cried out.

“What?”

“I told you something was wrong with me! That I felt their germs all over me!”

“So it was just…a spell?”

“Do you really think I would fuck a pumpkin if I was in my right mind, Sam?”

Sam laughed. “I don’t know, you seemed to really enjoy it.”

“Yeah. Alright. Maybe a little.”

“A little? The last time I saw you that hard it was because you had made me wear a pink skirt for my 16th birthday, Dean.”

Dean huffed. “Okay, okay, I fucking liked it and I wouldn’t be against doing it again! But don’t act like you didn’t enjoy either!”

“Oh believe me big brother, it wouldn’t occur to me,” Sam said with a smirk, as he massaged his lower belly. 

They both had their quirks, old and new, and some would be very fun to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are very welcomed :)


End file.
